


Una velada Inolvidable

by YuzuKoneko



Category: Arashi (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuKoneko/pseuds/YuzuKoneko
Summary: Una velada mágica no termina con una mañana mágica, el encuentro no esperado pero si destinado de Matsumoto Jun y Tegoshi Yuya
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Tegoshi Yuya





	Una velada Inolvidable

“Una belleza poco común”, fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro al entrar al bar y divisar entre las diferentes personas que ahí se encontraban a una persona que estaba en la barra, al centro, sin voltear ni mirar fijamente nada, como si solo “existiera”, como si posara para un cuadro, casi inmóvil, pero con una silueta perfecta. La persona causante de su intriga tenía un aspecto cansado, pero demasiado llamativo. Era un hecho que cualquiera que entrase a ese lugar no desviase su mirada aunque sea un momento a detonar los detalles que tenía: su cabello rubio era en especial lo que más llamaba la atención, pero ciertamente su ropa: pantalones vaqueros algo justos, un suéter sin botones o cierre que solo tenía puesto encima de color palo de rosa y una botas tipo militar también ayudaban a fijar la vista.

El pelinegro en cuestión se acercó a la barra, se sentó cerca de la esa “belleza poco común”, con suerte lograría un poco de diversión, y pidió dos tragos, uno para sí mismo y otro para la silueta casi inmóvil que se encontraba ahora a menos de un metro de sí.

El barman no tardó en atenderlo y extendió los tragos primero al pelinegro y luego a la “belleza casi inmóvil".

\- Un trago nunca cae mal ¿O sí? –El pelinegro sonrió con ligera coquetería, ladeando sus carnosos labios e intentando parecer lo más amigable posible. Vista de cerca, esa persona le parecía que tenía facciones aún más finas y sobretodo, atractivas. Sí, definitivamente querría tener diversión con esa noche con esa deslumbrante compañía.

La rubia cabellera se movió, y el chico examinó a detalle cada movimiento, desde el cabello que estaba delicadamente peinado en dos trenzas tejidas a un lado de su cabeza, y el resto alborotado hacia el lado contrario, era un peinado medio moderno, sin duda, los prendedores que incluso tenía eran color amarillo con la finalidad sirviesen de camuflaje entre el color de las hebras del cabello. Su rostro por esa razón quedaba a la vista, un perfil interesante; nariz pequeña, labios delgados, pero perfectamente definidos, ligero brillo en ellos. Sus mejillas y pómulos estaban algo levantados, sin embargo eso le daba finura a su rostro. Y sus ojos… En un instante pudo ver el color de estos; café claro, casi ámbar, estaba seguro de que dependiendo de la luz podrían llegar a parecer más oscuros o incluso color caramelo: Y Jun Matsumoto supo que definitivamente tenía que atacar.

Siguió observando, pero algo en el cuello de “esa belleza” le llamó la atención. Pero restó importancia pues al fin, su compañía respondía a su comentario.

\- Acertaste… creo que quiero tomar –Sonrió y la luz que desprendió su sonrisa forzada llegó misteriosamente a Jun, confundiéndolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba: era una voz aguda, claro está, pero no tan aguda como la había esperado, el pelinegro esperaba una voz melodiosa y casi infantil, como de una chica dulce, pero medio ruda por su vestimenta e imagen que le daba. El color palo de rosa del suéter que traía esta persona quizás lo habría distraído.

La voz era más masculina que femenina. Pero eso no le importó mucho al pelinegro.

El primer trago de ambos se acabó pronto y el segundo y tercero desaparecieron aún más rápido. Y ahí se dio a notar que de repente, los bonitos ojos color casi ámbar empezaban a sentirse y verse húmedos… la primera gota salada corrió velozmente por la mejilla: tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de disimular.

\- Hey… Ninguna chica debería llorar –Comentó con suavidad Matsumoto, más que por real interés, era porque quería lograr algo y si su “cita potencial” empezaba a llorar todo se iba a ir al traste. Y definitivamente ya le había puesto demasiada atención como para dejar ir la oportunidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya te digo, una chica no debe llorar. Nada vale las lágrimas de una chica. O quizás sí, pero solo si se tratan de lágrimas de felicidad, pero aún es cuestionable, para mí–Explicó Matsumoto, eso de verdad que lo creía.

-¿Perdón? –Las pequeñas lágrimas se detuvieron, pero más que por los motivos del llanto, por la confusión que le daba el que un extraño hablase así.

\- Por favor, no soporto ver a una chica llorar. No a una tan linda como tú.

\- Creo que estás equivocado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No estabas llorando?

\- ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! ¡Eres igual que el tarado que me hizo llorar hace un momento! –Gritó la belleza rubia – ¡Eres realmente ciego!

\- Espera, ni tú nombre sé… ¡No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas! ¡Yo solo te quiero animar!

\- ¡Tratándome como a una chica de una conquista rápida no me va a animar!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Te acabo de conocer! ¿Pretendes que vaya en serio contigo?

\- ¡No te enteras de nada!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué soy hombre, idiota! –Dijo en un grito que llamó la atención de medio mundo en el bar. Y acompañado a su grito, el rubio tomó la mano del pelinegro y la colocó en su pecho totalmente plano –Y espero que eso sea suficiente, porque no te daré el gusto de manosearme algo más.

Matsumoto se quedó helado. Confundido. Avergonzado. Pero más que otra cosa intrigado. Quizás en otro momento hubiese intentado olvidar el asunto de inmediato. Pero no. Esta vez no. Ahora tenía verdadero interés en la belleza poco común que había encontrado… ahora entendía la razón por la que la encontraba tan poco común (considerando los estándares de belleza que solía exigir para sus potenciales parejas) el gusto que desarrolló por esa persona: era un hombre que valía la pena. El primer hombre que había atraído en serio a Matsumoto en su vida.

***

El rubio se dispuso a irse, se notaba cabreado en serio, pero eso le hacía más gracia a Matsumoto, quería seguirlo y conocerlo. En cuanto el rubio salió del bar, Matsumoto hizo lo propio segundos después: como si fuese un acosador, raro en él por cierto, lo iba a seguir.

Caminó cerca de dos cuadras, no fue difícil seguir a ese chico, su cabello y su suéter lo hacían resaltar entre la multitud con facilidad, o quizás era que Matsumoto por primera vez en su vida había sido rechazado abiertamente y tan rápido. ¿Le había dado en el ego? Puede ser. Pero lo cierto es que quería saber más de ese rubio.

Llegaron a un nuevo bar, esta vez el pelinegro optó por una mesa en vez de la barra, lugar al que el rubio fue directamente.

\- ¡Keii-chan! –Se logró escuchar en palabras del rubio hacia el barman que lo atendió de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tego-chan? –La voz amable del barman le llamó la atención al pelinegro pero se dispuso a escuchar.

\- ¡Tenías tanta razón!

\- ¿Eh? No me digas que…

\- ¡Shige resultó ser un idiota peor que Ryo!

\- ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! Shige-chan se veía muy amable, buen chico y serio ¿Cómo puede ser que sea peor que Ryo?

\- Ryo al menos fue claro desde el principio en que quería jugar conmigo. Shige me engañó.

\- ¿Te engañó?

\- Si, lo encontré con su compañera de fotografía en pleno acto en el local donde trabajan.

\- Lo siento, Tego-chan. De verdad pensé que iban a funcionar.

\- Yo también lo pensé… -El rubio suspiró. –Dame algo, lo que sea, Keii-chan.

\- Vale… aunque algo tienes más.

\- O me conoces demasiado… o soy demasiado obvio.

\- Ambas cosas son correctas conmigo.

\- Un idiota pensó que era una chica y empezó a coquetearme.

El llamado Keii-chan se empezó a reír con ganas, y terminó por decir que eso era culpa de “Tego-chan” por ser tan bonito y usar su suéter rosa. Tegoshi recriminó que el color no debía importar, y que no tenía opción porque el color original de esa prenda era blanco… pero por un error de lavandería ahora era rosa: era una pena dejar de usar la prenda solo por eso, cuando estaba prácticamente nueva… Y dicho sea de paso, el rosa le quedaba bien.

\- ¿Y era guapo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quién te coqueteó.

\- No lo sé. No me fijé en él.

\- Entonces lo era. Y mucho. Quizás era tu tipo ¿Me equivoco, Tegoshi Yuya?

Ahora Matsumoto tenía información valiosa: Yuya Tegoshi era el nombre del rubio que le había llamado la atención. Punto a parte, tenía interés en hombres, y por lo oído, estaba soltero, recién había roto con alguien, con el tal “Shige”. Y había un “Ryo en su historial”. Parecía un buen partido. Y sobre todo porque ahora, después de notar el silencio del tal Tegoshi, supuso que evidentemente si “era el tipo” del rubio en cuestión.

Acercarse ahora sería peligroso. Por lo que esperó un poco a que el llamado Tegoshi tomara un poco, a que hubiese menos gente en el bar y en especial, esperó a pensar ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Matsumoto era bisexual. Lo había sabido desde siempre, pero normalmente sus conquistas solían ser femeninas únicamente, su gusto por hombres era extremadamente difícil de complacer, solo un chico le había gustado lo suficiente en su vida pero jamás logró nada con él, era un gusto del pasado por lo que fuera de modelos de algunas marcas de ropa que seguía, no encontraba lo suficientemente atractivos a los hombres, nadie más que ese rubio medio gritón.

Bien, decidido estaba: lo iba a intentar.

***

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Lo siento por lo de hace un rato… Yo no quise ofenderte.

\- ¿Eh? –Tegoshi estaba bien bebido.

\- Pero en verdad, creo que no deberías llorar por nadie.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? –Tegoshi no lo había reconocido… aún.

\- Tal vez solo debes tener más cuidado de cómo eliges a tus parejas.

Tegoshi procedió a reírse con ironía pero asintió aplaudiendo y mirando al pelinegro, habían pasado casi dos horas de que habían llegado a ese bar, debían ser la una o las dos de la mañana.

\- Lo sé, pero normalmente me dejo llevar por la apariencia…

\- ¿En serio? –Cuestionó levantando una ceja el pelinegro.

\- Me dejo llevar por un hombre atractivo, las palabras bonitas me endulzan en oído y termino en cama de alguien. No soy muy listo ni difícil. –Se estaba riendo de sí mismo el rubio.

\- Creo que solo eres ingenuo.

\- Justo ahora me están endulzando el oído. ¿Vamos a tu apartamento o a un hotel? No estoy seguro de poder llegar a mi casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que yo…?

\- No me engañas en lo absoluto~ –La voz coqueta de Tegoshi, potenciada por el alcohol eran una prueba difícil para Matsumoto –Tú me quieres llevar a la cama, y yo estoy tan bebido que seguro pensaste que sería fácil… pues lo es~. Vámonos~.

Matsumoto se sintió incómodo por lo que solo atinó a decir “Bailemos ¿Vale? Ya veremos que hacemos luego”.

***

Bailaron… raro. De todo un poco, algunas piezas de baile libre, otras simplemente de diversión o de fiesta, brincando y dando vueltas. Entre tantas se colaron baladas que sin pena Tegoshi se apresuraba a abrazar al pelinegro, bailando acompasadamente, disfrutando de la compañía. Matsumoto por otro lado no podía negarse al contacto del rubio. Eran reflejos los que tenía. ¿Qué si estaba bebido también? Poco, puede ser. Pero con seguridad tenía mucha más consciencia que Tegoshi.

\- Mi nombre es Yuya, Tegoshi Yuya.

\- Yo soy Jun, Matsumoto Jun.

\- Que nombre tan elegante.

\- Mentiroso.

\- Me gusta, Jun es un buen nombre.

\- ¿Gracias…? Les informaré a mis padres que el rubio más lindo que he conocido en la vida cree que mi nombre es bueno.

Tegoshi soltó una risa escandalosa, seguía bailando con el pelinegro, estaba cómodo y aunque gracias al baile de hacía unos momentos había recobrado poco la cordura, igual se aprovechaba de su estado.

\- Más te vale, Tegoshi lo aprueba y eso es difícil.

\- ¿Tegoshi?

\- ¿Sí, Matsumoto-kun? –Sonrió coqueto el rubio.

\- No me llames así.

\- ¿”Matsumoto-kun”? o ¿”Jun-kun”?

\- Solo Jun. Después de esto, no creo que sea hay problema en no sentirnos cercanos ¿No lo crees, Tesshi?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta que me llamen Tesshi.

\- Que mal. Pensé que era el primero en llamarte así.

\- No, pero la persona que me llamaba así ya no está aquí, así que si serías el primero ahora.

\- Tesshi.

\- Jun.

\- Vámonos a otro lado –Susurró en su oído y el rubio asintió.

***

Caminaron por las calles vacías, eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. El viento estaba ligeramente frío. Muchos lugares estaban cerrados ya y otros más parecían tener ambiente propio. No querían meterse en ningún lado. Solo pasear.

\- Creí que eras un idiota, Jun. Me alegra que no.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Confundirme con una chica. Digo, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero creo lucir lo suficientemente masculino como para no ser confundido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Desde qué momento te diste cuenta que…?

\- Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, algo hizo conexión en mi cabeza al verte de cerca y escuchar tu nombre.

\- Lo siento entonces. Pero en mi defensa… luces realmente… lindo.

\- Vaya, gracias.

\- ¿No hay alago para mí?

\- No, tú ya sabes que eres justamente mi tipo ¿No? Chismoso-que-escucha-conversaciones-ajenas-Jun. Las palabras sobran.

Caminaron un rato más, llegando a un parque en el que hablaron un par de horas más, se preguntaron sus profesiones, sus aficiones, sus gustos, las series que les gustaban, la música que más los hacía felices, las películas que les interesaban, incluso las escuelas a las que fueron, amigos dignos de mención. Anécdotas graciosas y vergonzosas. De dónde eran originalmente y dónde vivían. Bailaron sin música nuevamente, rieron y más de una vez se abrazaron.

Se dedicaron a platicar hasta que el sol apareció y mató la noche. Al notar que la luz natural comenzaba a darle color a todo y eliminar las sombras azules y negras del ambiente, supieron que debían despedirse.

Yuya no tenía trabajo ese día, pero Jun sí, por la tarde, por lo que a penas y tendría tiempo de darse una ducha y dormir un poco.

Se miraron uno al otro. Matsumoto era más alto que Tegoshi, pero eso ayudaba porque cuando lo abrazó, sus cuerpos se lograron acoplar mejor. Se miraron por unos momentos ¿Cómo cerrar esa maravillosa velada que había empezado por una confusión? La respuesta era tan obvia que les soltaron una discreta risa: un beso, casualmente el primero pese a toda la cercanía que habían tenido.

Y en cuanto habían decidido que debían besarse y comenzar con la historia más bonita del mundo entre ellos dos… El miedo llegó. “¿Y si Tesshi realmente no quería eso?”, pensó Jun. “¿Y si Jun no quiere besarme y solo siente lástima por mis malas experiencias?” corrió en la mente de Tegoshi la pregunta mencionada, pero por los dos pasó la misma duda y la más importante al mismo tiempo “¿Y si no funciona?”.

Se separaron sin tocarse. Sabían que había terminado y la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar era nula.

***

Había pasado una semana de la velada de ensueño. Tegoshi andaba a pie por la calle pues tenía práctica sabatina de soccer, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana… Y el rubio se desvió, tomó una calle contraria a la de siempre: tenía tiempo y quería hacerlo.

Se encontraba parado frente a un edificio de 14 pisos pintado con tonos mármol. Se veía tan caro y tan elegante. Contó desde la planta baja hasta el séptimo piso, y de ahí contó de izquierda a derecha dos ventanas. Ese era el apartamento de Jun.

“¿Piensas en mí, Jun?”

Se quedó ahí unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenía que correr para lograr llegar a tiempo a su práctica. Ese día escogerían a quienes serían titulares en el próximo torneo local que tendría lugar y el deseaba estar entre los 11 elegidos.

Se concentró en el juego, pero tan pronto supo que había obtenido lo que quería… el pelinegro que había conocido hacía una semana volvió a su mente.

***

Jun era locutor de radio. Fuera de las grabaciones para su programa de hora y media no tenía mucho que hacer. Aunque por esa razón le gustaba involucrarse en la producción de su mismo programa, y ocasionalmente era solicitado para ayudar en el aspecto creativo de otro tipo de medios: desde otros programas de radio o televisión, o incluso de presentaciones en vivo de algunos artistas.

Ese día, dos semanas después de la velada mágica decidió hacer un recorrido diferente al usual para llegar a su apartamento. Decidió ir en dirección contraria 4 calles, doblar a la izquierda y finalmente entrar a un vecindario calmado. Dio con el edificio casi de inmediato, era una zona potencialmente familiar, por lo que solo había un edificio de apartamentos grande. Era color azul cielo, con detalles en blanco, de 9 pisos. Dirigió su vista hasta el último y en una de sus ventanas de este, distinguió un adorno poco común de una estrella de 4 picos color rosa. Ahí era el apartamento de Tesshi.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento. No era la primera vez, ni tampoco la última que se paraba ahí.

“¿Podríamos encontrarnos una vez más, Tesshi?”.

***

Una y otra vez la historia de estos dos se repitió, visitándose a escondidas. Sin pasar nunca de la entrada del edificio de cada uno. Siempre deseando que el otro lo tuviese dentro de sus pensamientos aunque sea una vez. Y aunque al principio no pareció ser gran cosa. Terminó por serlo, porque el ánimo de ambos empezaba a decaer.

Tesshi dormía constantemente sin sueño, no lograba descansar en lo absoluto, se sentía triste, y aunque “Keii-chan”, estaba seguro de que eso era por su reciente ruptura con Shige, la verdad es que realmente no tenía nada que ver.

Jun por otra parte comenzaba a levantarse y hacer las cosas sin motivo alguno. Las hacía y cumplía con su trabajo por cumplir. No se sentía motivado o inspirado.

Ambos se sentían como si se hubiesen rendido antes de empezar, pero hay que decir que eso era una primera vez para cada uno. Tesshi siempre persiguió a quién le gustaba, como había externado a Jun, era “algo fácil de conquistar”. Jun por su parte dejó de pensar en ciertas chicas que le gustaban, e incluso los modelos que solía pensar que eran atractivos, ya no lo eran más, intentó ir al bar de “Keii-chan” un par de veces, no para ver a Tesshi, sino para distraerse, pero evidentemente esa no era una buena idea.

***

\- Escuché que Tegoshi parece medio muerto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Anda con el ánimo por los suelos. ¡Vaya, Shige! nunca pensé que lo traías tan enamorado.

\- ¿De verdad está tan mal?

\- Fui a su partido de hace una semana, que pésimo papel hizo, la verdad.

\- No sabía que había dañado tanto a Tegoshi… pensé que para él también había sido algo superficial.

\- Pues ya vez que no. Anda mal en serio. Ni su amigo Keii-chan lo sabe animar.

\- Tal vez podría volver con él ¿No lo crees?

\- ¿Te gusta aún?

\- ¿Y a quién no le va a gustar?

La conversación fue entre el tal Shige y un amigo de Jun, estaban platicando de eso mientras Jun se ocupaba de buscar el plan de producción para la sesión fotográfica que le habían solicitado. Y ¿Cómo se sintió? Con la sangre hervir. Ese era el Shige que había engañado a Tesshi. A su Tesshi. Y si era verdad lo que decían… Su Tesshi no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Entregó de mala gana el plan y no se molestó en explicarlo. Solo argumentó que si tenían dudas era mejor hacer modificaciones propias porque no tenía tiempo ya de trabajar en ese proyecto. Se disculpó con los contrarios y procedió a tomar control por primera vez desde aquella noche de la situación: iba a ir a ver a Tesshi.

***

Su estudio de trabajo, quedaba lejos de la casa de Tesshi, por lo que decidió ir en taxi, todo debido a su prisa: dejó las llaves de su auto en la oficina. Una vez en el taxi, dio la dirección y dio inicio el recorrido más largo de su vida por llegar a un lugar, no solo por la distancia realmente, sino por la desesperación y miedo de volver a ver al rubio.

“¿Y si el ya no piensa más en mí? ¿Y si de verdad ese tal Shige lo tiene mal y quiere regresar con él?”

Tan pronto esos pensamientos aparecieron, Jun cayó en cuenta de que se había enamorado de Tesshi, y que de tener razón, lejos de complicarle la vida, lo alentaría a ser feliz, incluso si tenía que ser con el estúpido de Shige, que jamás había tratado en realidad, pero que ya odiaba.

***

El rubio disfrutaba (en medida de lo posible) de un partido de fútbol transmitido en la televisión, se quería inspirar y lograr centrar su atención en esa pasión que tenía, su trabajo realmente era ser comentarista de ese deporte, pero el practicarlo le gustaba muchísimo más. Por lo que la liga local de fútbol si eran preocupación para él.

Pero cualquier cosa le recordaba su velada con Jun. Se recriminaba no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente de haberlo besado, de haber iniciado algo con él… porque era obvio que entre los dos se gustaban, al menos en ese momento. Porque ahora debido a la ausencia del pelinegro, podría apostar a que seguro este ya se había olvidado de él.

Sonó el timbre de su puerta, alguien lo buscaba en su edificio. No esperaba a nadie, por lo que se imaginó que sería Keii-chan para intentar animarlo de nuevo. Así que procedió a aceptar la visita y contestar que podía subir y entrar al apartamento.

Pero no era Keii-chan. Se trataba de Jun. Y al abrirse la puerta, todo pareció detenerse. Como si fuese magia se trasladaron a la perfecta velada que habían vivido, y se quedaron mudos hasta que Jun, tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo decidió dar un primer paso.

\- Yo… Eh… Tesshi. Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Puedo pasar? –Jun no tardó en registrar la sorpresa del rubio, pero también lo mal que se veía. ¿Era su ilusión o había adelgazado?

\- A-Adelante, Jun… No esperaba verte de nuevo, digo, verte aquí. 

-Tenía que verte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Supe que estabas mal.

\- ¿Keii-chan te dijo?

\- No, ese tipo no confía en mí. No está seguro de conocerme, creo, no me recuerda. ¿Le hablaste de mí?

\- No –Admitió Tegoshi. Y no lo hizo porque hablar del asunto con Keii-chan solo iba a hacer más evidente la necedad de este por querer ver de nuevo a un chico que conoció en una sola noche, cosa que no quería ventanear con nadie. Jun sin embargo lo entendió como si su encuentro con Tesshi no hubiese sido relevante.

\- Ya… Eh, bueno… yo pasaba por aquí. Pensé en decirte “hola”. Y ver cómo estabas.

\- Oh… entiendo. Hola. ¿Ya me viste no?

\- Hola… si, bueno, ya te he visto.

Silencio incómodo de nuevo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Ya te vas entonces? –Tegoshi se estaba odiando por lo que estaba diciendo. Pero no quería tener a Jun cerca. Se empezaba a sentir incómodo, como si el aire le faltase, como si los nervios se apoderaran de él y el miedo también de perderlo mezclado todo junto. Algo nada estable, hay que mencionar.

\- No… Yo vine a otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me encontré con Shige.

La cara de Tesshi palideció. ¿Qué rayos habría dicho Shige de él? ¿Jun lo odiaba ahora? No se le ocurría razón para eso… pero tampoco se le pasó por la mente alguna razón como para descartar la idea. Por otra parte Jun interpretó mal la reacción, pensó que quizás tan solo escuchar el nombre mencionado, Tesshi se sentía mal de haber terminado la relación con ese tal Shige, a fin de cuentas era la razón por la que se había emborrachado la noche en la que se conocieron.

\- Él sabe… qué estas mal.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Planea regresar contigo, al parecer aun le gustas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo quería decir… eh ¿Somos amigos, no?

El rubio estaba confundido y gritó. Gritó sin razón, solo para librarse del lio que sentía en la cabeza. ¡Shige era lo último en sus pensamientos! Ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la que empezó a salir con él. El grito fue porque ya no lo soportaba más. El haber sido engañado por Shige pareció un chiste comparado al escuchar ese “¿Somos amigos, no?” de Jun.

Y lo comprendió. Tesshi estaba enamorado de Jun.

\- ¡No lo soporto ya!

Y el rubio sin contenerse ni un minuto más, se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro. En un segundo presionaba sin mucha consciencia sus labios contra los del otro. No era un beso apasionado, o si quiera sentimental, era un beso desesperado. Tesshi comenzó a llorar en ese instante, había echado a perder otra buena relación. Estaba seguro de que Jun lo veía como amigo, lo había dicho recién y su reacción fue ¿Besarlo? Qué inteligente, Tegoshi.

Jun por otra parte quedó atónito, tanto que responder el tacto le fue imposible. Parecía tan irreal, hacía unos segundos se juraba que el tal Shige y su Tesshi iban a estar en una relación, y ahora, recibía un beso apretado y desesperado del rubio.

Nada tenía sentido. Y al separarse. Los dos lo dijeron de todos modos: “Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti”.

***

\- Dime entonces.

\- No. Tienes el ego demasiado grande para que yo me atreva a decir algo.

\- Eso no es justo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando yo te conocí a ti no me cansé de decirte lo bonito que eras, lo mucho que me gustabas y la razón por la que te confundí con una chica. Merezco saber qué te gusta de mí.

\- La pregunta real es “¿Qué no me gusta de ti?”

Jun se empezó a reír y besó la frente del rubio, estaban acostados en la cama sin hacer nada más que platicar, estaba seguro de que un día haría que el rubio le recitara lo que le gustaba de él, pero mientras esa respuesta valía la pena. Esa sería otra velada inolvidable para ambos, no por otra cosa, solo por el hecho de estar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de una pareja muy poco común, pero con mucho sentido para mi. Espero postear la versión en inglés también xD


End file.
